


Meeting Needs

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face has needs that only Murdock can fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> Warning: Spanking

“I told you to wait.”

Face opened his eyes to see Murdock standing in the doorway looking none too pleased with the sight that greeted him upon entering the bedroom. _“What a shame,”_ Face thought, since he was lying naked, splayed out on their bed, fist around his erection.

Face let his eyes fall shut as he continued with long, slow strokes. “What are you going to do about it?” He purred, hips rising slightly off the mattress into his touch.

The challenge in his voice had Murdock at the bedside in a flash, taking hold of Face’s wrist and tugging his hand away from his cock before pulling him to his knees.

“You’re a naughty boy, ain’t you?” Murdock teased lightly.

“Maybe.” Face gave a defiant smirk that he knew would get the playfulness to drop from the pilot’s face. And when it did he had to hold back an excited smile of his own. _‘There we go.’_

“I think you’re just trying to get me riled up.” Murdock growled against his ear. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Face’s voice dripped with an innocence that was ruined by the filthy look he gave his lover as he slid hands under the pilot’s t-shirt, making a trek over the familiar scars and warm skin of Murdock’s body. 

Just as he was about to delve beneath the pilot’s waistband fingers tangled in the hair at his nape and yanked hard. He quickly dropped his hands and his shout was muffled by the hungry, hot push of Murdock’s mouth. 

Murdock’s hand moved from his hair and down his body as their tongues slid against each other, Face nipping at Murdock’s bottom lip before pressing back in solidly. He gasped and rocked as Murdock dragged nails then set a rhythm of gently rubbed circles over his ass.

“You like that?” Murdock questioned. “I know you do. But I don’t think you deserve it.”

Face started to respond but the loud crack and sting of flesh on flesh forced a yelp out of him instead. 

“Get on your knees.” Murdock’s eyes were blown dark with lust and the dangerous look he gave Face had the conman following orders quickly. 

He tried not to hiss as Murdock palmed the red mark on his ass. “Is this what it takes to get you to do what I say?” 

Face bit his lip, hands fisting in the sheets when the light caress flipped to a firm smack.

_ ‘Yes.’ _ “No.” He panted; pushing back as Murdock’s soothing contact spread the sting and heat deliciously through his lower body.

Murdock continued alternating between soft massages and sharp blows, including a few to Face’s upper thighs when he tried to touch his aching cock. Each contact drove Face further and further until he was a brazen, shaking, begging mess. 

Body covered in sweat, hair hanging in eyes, the glorious burn of Murdock’s handiwork on his ass and Face loved it. He loved that Murdock could bring this out in him. Loved that he wanted, needed Murdock to see him like this, pleading and letting go of the control he usually held so tight.

“Please, oh, baby, please, please H.M.” Face babbled over his shoulder as Murdock smoothed pain from the most recent strike.

“What do you want? What do you need, darlin’?” Murdock’s smile, so open and offering tore a raw cry from Face’s throat as he turned back around and burrowed his head in his arms.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me.” Face groaned into the mattress, body arching  against  the strong hand that ran along his spine.

Murdock didn’t answer, but the sounds of clothes being removed then the glide of slick, nimble fingers over sore flesh was enough. Especially when the slow press of those digits had Face sighing and muttering his approval as he greedily rocked towards them.  

Fingers were replaced as Murdock steadily pushed in and Face didn’t care who heard as he yelled obscenities and praise all at once as Murdock bumped his abused backside with each deep thrust.

“I…I can’t…” Face stuttered as he started to reach for his cock but Murdock grabbed his ass, causing the pain to fire through his body and he cried out as he came, never even touching himself. 

Vision blurry, body yielding; Face blindly grasped behind for Murdock’s thigh as the pilot continued towards his own completion with a shout and a final buck of his hips.

Face lowered himself onto the soft sheets as Murdock shifted, tracing a loving hand over tender skin before he climbed off the bed to rummage through the nightstand. 

A small smile tugged at Face’s lips as he buried his head in his pillow, thankful for the unspoken offer of space. As much as he loved leaving himself bare and completely open in the act, after the rush he needed a minute to collect himself. Force the barrier he kept up every day to stay down, that it was right and good to be exposed like this with Murdock.  

“Come here, come here.” 

At the words, Murdock crawled back beside Face and used gentle fingers to apply the salve he’d taken from the drawer. 

“Your ass is as red as Texas clay. Hope you got an excuse for Bossman when you ain’t sitting down for the next couple days.” Murdock giggled.

Face reached to pull Murdock closer, unashamedly wrapping himself around the pilot before nuzzling into the crook of his neck, “We’ll figure something out. It’s not important right now.”


End file.
